waterfalls
by Celebornslorien
Summary: Galariel's memorys as she walks through the golden wood


Galadriel was walking through the golden wood. Touching the trees as she past by them. It wasn't often she had time alone to herself and she was enjoying it for as long as it lasted. She came upon a waterfall and stopped as memories of a night with her husband at the very same waterfall came back to her.  
  
She had awoken one night alone in bed. She wondered where he was and after a few questions and mind probing she finally found him. He was standing under the waterfall letting the cool water run down his silver body. It was a site that made her stop in her tracks and just stare for a while. With a wide grin she made her way over to the water and stood there until he noticed her. "My lady the water is wonderful I would be most happy if you joined me" he smirked as he held out his hand to her. "Are you sure my lord? I mean you did slip away alone this night without waking me. Are you sure tis I you want in there with you? Or where you waiting for someone else" she said in a teasing tone. "You looked to beautiful to wake," he said as he watched her. She almost let out a small groan as she walked over to her the water dripping off his body as the moon reflected off of his silver body and shone in his eyes. It was all that she needed as she let her gown fall to the floor and walked slowly up to him in the water. He took her in his arms as she reached him and claimed her lips with his as he pulled her under the waterfall.  
  
Her head fell back as she began to kiss her neck as his hands roamed her body. " One would believe you had this planed my lord," she gasped as she felt her body tremble as he touched her. "Twas always something I wanted to do with you here" he moaned as he pulled her behind the falls and laid her down on the wet ground. He moved over her like a predator claiming its prey. She looked into his gray eyes and ran her hands down his back as they moved together like they have done many times before. It was long before she was crying out his name only to have it muffled by the sound of the waterfall. He decided she wasn't going to get away that fast from him and continued to touch her and tease her until she was crying for him to take her again. This time she turned the tables and rolled them over with her on top. She straddled his body and rode him slowly driving me mad this time with desire. He grabbed her hips and tried to make her move to the rhythm he wanted but she wouldn't let him. "Aye Galadriel please" he begged as he thrusted up into her. She moved slow pinning his shoulders until he cried out her name while he filled her with his seed. Then once again moaning his name as her body began to tremble. She awoke in the morning lying in her husband's arms with a smile.  
  
Galadriel grinned as the memory ended and bent down to run her hand threw the water. "Aye we must return her soon" she said aloud. She turned and walked back to the talans grinning. She stopped and saw Celeborn leaning against a table; a young elf maiden with long dark hair was trying her best to impress him. She stayed behind the tree and watched to see what would happen. The girl was stunning she was as dark as night and was standing as close to him as she could. He was there dressed in a dark blue tunic and leggings that made his silver hair stand out more then ever. He had taken off his robes because of the nighttime heat. The tunic wasn't a thick one either and it hugged his broad chest showing the muscles as he moved. He as stunning as ever he truly looking like a moon god standing there. He smiled at the elf maiden as he stood up and kissed her hand. A smile came to her as she saw he was just being polite as he walked away leaving the young maiden to herself.  
  
Galadriel quickly caught up to him and took his arm. " Enjoying yourself," she teased as he looked at her. "Nay my love I only want the affection of one, but she has been very busy as of late" he stated as she squeezed her hand. "well I have one more thing that needs my attention. But I need my husband to accompany me" she smiled as she turned him around and began to lead him to the waterfall. 


End file.
